Better Best
by mothamaeghan
Summary: "Kurt, I need to tell you that I, god, I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't apologise for the kiss." Rated T for language, angst and mild themes. Karofsky's apology.


**Hey all,**

**This was the original beginning to I Loved You, I Still Do, my multi-chapter Kurtofsky story, but when I changed the story I couldn't bring myself to delete this. I'm uploading this for fun, it now has nothing to do with the story, and it's just a one-shot. **

**So this is my version of Dave's apology to Kurt. It's rated T for language and suggestive themes.**

**Set after the end of Night of Neglect, ergo before Born This Way, and ergo, before Santana and Dave relationship, before the return to McKinley for Kurt and before Dave's apology. **

**Rights go to Ryan Murphey and Fox.**

Kurt emerges from the auditorium; his fingers entwined with Blaine's, his eyes glazed in sickeningly sweet love. They are not aware that they have an audience. A boy is watching them, staring utterly enviously at their entwined hands, at the taller boys loving eyes. He looks at the slim boy, the boy he cares about so much, and runs his eyes down the boy's body, admiring the slim curve of his hips and his perfect ass showed off wonderfully by his skinny jeans.

At a loud crash behind the boyfriends both their heads whip around in synchronisation, their eyes wide with shock. Blaine moves to walk to the car, pulling his boyfriend with him, but Kurt tells him that he's going to check out the source of the sound. He kisses Blaine softly before walking back down the hall towards the noise.

"Hello? Anyone back here?" He calls into what appears to be an empty hallway. His crystal clear voice echoes off the walls, landing in another boy's ears a million different ways. He rounds the corner, finding a part of the hall with barely any light, squinting in an attempt to see. He spots a huddled form on the ground, someone sitting on the floor with their knees pulled to their chest. He can't make out much of the person, he can tell their tall, their very muscled, and he thinks their crying.

The other person on the other hand can make out every single detail of Kurt, even with the lack of light. He knows every last detail of the boys svelte form, he knows the way his pale arms cross with insecurities, he knows just how his long legs move sensually as he walks. He knows the way his pink lips curl up into the most heart-melting smile, he knows that that smile will never be aimed at him.

"Karofsky?" The slim boy asks curiously. He can't think why Karofsky would still be there. He already threatened him and his boyfriend, he had gotten emasculated by Santana, what more can a meathead jock do in a night? "God, perfect end to a perfect night." Dave flinches at the words, hating that Kurt despises his presence so much. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asks, more out of civility than curiosity. He doesn't want to know, but he couldn't leave the boy just sitting there alone.

Dave doesn't answer. What can he say?

"Fine. If you're not going to talk I guess I'll go." Kurt turns to walk away, but Dave stands quickly and grabs his forearm. He spins back around to face the other boy, and Dave can see every ounce of fear on his face.

"Kurt, I," Dave's throat dries up and his voice cracks. Kurt resists the urge to roll his eyes. How can Karofsky be nervous, Kurt's not the bully. Kurt never forced a kiss on _him. _Kurt never threatened _his _life. Kurt shoves off his hand and walks away, strutting down the hall, swishing his hips in a way that makes Dave's pants begin to feel tight. Dave clears his throat and attempts to talk again. "Kurt, I need to tell you that I, god, I'm sorry. I really am."

Now this surprises Kurt. Of all the things he expected, it was not an apology. But Karofsky doesn't stop at that.

"Kurt, please just stop and listen. You don't have to look at me or shit. Just listen." Kurt takes him up on the offer, he doesn't turn back around, but he stops walking and listens. "I am sorry. Even if you don't forgive me, you need to know that. I'm sorry for every time I pushed into a locker, every time I threw a slushie in your face.

"And I am so sorry for that fucking death threat. Every day when you're not here I feel so guilty, because I know that it's my fault you went to that stupid preppy school," _and the preppy boy. _But he can't say that. He can't let Kurt know how jealous he is of that boy, how much he wants Kurt to look at him like that. He can't say that. "I wish I could take it all back. I truly do."

Kurt still isn't turning around. He can feel his eyes welling up slightly, and he scolds himself mentally for being so moved by this. This is the boy who made his life a living hell, who threatened his life, who stole his… first… kiss. Wait a minute.

"Aren't you forgetting something Karofsky? There's one thing you haven't apologised for," Kurt says with a sneer. Has the other boy forgotten what he did to him? What he took from him? Sure he has kissed Blaine plenty, but the Neanderthal stole his _first _kiss. He can't have another _first _kiss.

"No. I won't apologise for that kiss." Kurt spins back around with what he's sure is a look of hatred on his face, and Karofsky holds up his hands in a '_don't shoot' _position. "Listen Kurt. I can't apologize for the kiss. I'm sorry for where it happened, and for the situation it happened in, and for the fact that you didn't like it, and that you were yelling at me prior to it. You deserve so much more than some locker room with a boy you don't even like. But the kiss? The actual kiss? That I can't apologise for. And I won't." Kurt's getting angry. Dave can see it as well as Kurt can feel it. He needs to justify himself.

"Because that moment when you were pressed against me, when your lips were on mine, when I wasn't lying about anything, that was," His voice broke again. Kurt feels his heart ache. He doesn't want this. He wants Karofsky to be sorry, but he's not evil. He wouldn't wish this pain on anyone. Not even his worst enemy. Which coincidentally, he is. "That was the best moment of my life."

Dave can feel the tears begin to run down his cheeks, and he wipes them away briskly. He's told Kurt he's sorry. He lets his eyes fall to the floor his body slumping, unknowing that Kurt's emotions are in similar disarray. Kurt didn't know what to feel, wether empathy, or anger, or forgiveness. He doesn't know what to feel, but he knows what to do.

When Dave looks up again, Kurt's standing right in front of him, barely a foot away. He feels his breathing speed up. Kurt hasn't voluntarily been this close to him since… yeah. He can see every little detail of Kurt's porcelain face. Even though he's barely seen the boy in months, his physical reaction remains the same.

"Kaof-Dave. You have acted like a jerk to me since freshman year. I never understood it until that kiss. You were always too personal when it came to the assaults on me. I didn't get it. Then you kissed me." Kurt smiled this tiny little smile that made Dave's heart swell. Maybe this was going better than he thought. "I got it. You were just scared. You still are. It's okay to be scared."

Kurt brought one warm hand up and placed it on Dave's strong jaw, both of them shivering at the touch, for once for the same reason.

"I don't think you're a bad person. Maybe you're a little bit of a jerk on the outside, but deep down? You're just a sweet little boy who's afraid of the world. And that person deserves a better best moment." With that Kurt leans in the slightest amount, stands on his tip toes, and using the hand on Dave's jaw to guide him, he kisses the taller boy.

As Kurt places his soft full lips to Dave's rough ones, he freezes momentarily. He knows that Kurt doesn't have feelings for him; he's just doing this to be nice. But what's that phrase? Don't kick a gift horse in the mouth. And no way in hell will he kick this in the mouth. He savours every moment. He kisses back for the shortest time, feeling the perfect way Kurt's bottom lip slips in between his, and loving the taste. It's like strawberries, only much sweeter, and much better. He's never tasted anything this perfect.

Their last kiss pales in comparison. Both boys think that. Kurt for the obvious reason, this one's consensual. On some level it's the same reason for Dave, that Kurt wants this and Kurt's kissing him too. Dave moves an arm to encircle Kurt's waist, but an image flashes through his mind. Preppy boy's standing outside of the auditorium, right where they are right now, and kissing Kurt. He saw it happen earlier. He feels a few tears roll down his cheek and drops his arm. Kurt isn't his. He never will be.

Kurt feels the tears land on his cheeks and pulls away, running his hand down Dave's masculine jaw.

"I have to go. Blaine's waiting for me."

"Kurt wait!" Dave yells, stopping Kurt in his tracks. Kurt's suddenly very worried that Dave will think too much of the kiss. The boy's forced things on him before, what would stop him now? "Do you think you could come back now? To McKinley I mean. I can protect you. I promise, if anyone tries to bully you again, they will answer to me," _and I can get you away from Preppy Boy._

"I'll think about it Dave." He walks away, trying to not move his hips, not do anything that might make Karofsky inclined to follow him.

But every move is making Dave want to follow him. Because he knows for sure now. He loves Kurt Hummel. But he's not going to do anything about it. Kurt's happy with Preppy Boy. He's in love. He deserves that. He deserves a Prince Charming who will show him off to the world. Not a closeted Neanderthal. But if Kurt comes back he _will_ look after him. He will stop anyone who tries to hurt him. And he'll pray that maybe, just maybe, one day Kurt will start to feel the same way towards him.

Kurt walked out into the parking lot, his lips quickly recaptured, this time by a different source. Blaine. He knows the taste and scent. The kiss is so sweet and nice. It's also passionless. With Dave there were fireworks. With Blaine there's… nothing. He loves Blaine. He does. The reason Dave's kiss felt better to him was just because he wasn't used to it. Right?

**See, there's even an ambiguous ending, which was going to start the story. **

**I don't think I'll be continuing with this. I'm already in two multi-chapter stories, and I don't think I've got it in me to do three at once. **

**Please review guys. **

**Loving you, **

**Mae**


End file.
